


Coffee

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702846
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	Coffee

Coffee was warm in between his hands, a welcome bless at early morning when the sun was barely raising and cold still clung to his fingers. Steam left the mug, partially clouding his eyes if he looked at it too much time. The smell clouded all the kitchen, slipping into every corner like a comfy mantle. 

It was a peaceful morning, one that had seemed impossible many years ago but now was mostly routine. Getting down, boiling and pouring the water, enjoying the silence and the unique scent of coffee mingling with every other at the house. Intertwining and becoming a part of them for as long as the liquid lasted. 

The dizzying rhythm of war have been left behind and sometimes he wondered if it had really been so fast as his memories told him. It was hard to believe there was a time when there was barely time to breath and none for heal before another threat lunged over them. He had the scars to prove it though. They had them. An everlasting reminder of the times their names were written on History forever.

A fancy, brave tale that always awed kids making them giggle and dream about making their own stories. He smiled and laughed with them but always wished they would never have the need for it. The wounds still ached some days, especially those that weren’t visible.

The morning routine was silly and calm but it was his and it was something the war had never tainted, since he didn’t use to have silly routines. This was new and his, an enjoyable moment that he could have every morning. A good way to start the day.

His thinking was interrupted when two arms slid around his waist, dragging him back against a warm chest, coffee mug still on his hands.

“Are you in a bad mood today?” came a whisper at his ear, expected but reassuring all the same.

“Not really. Just thinking.” He answered, leaning back into the warm until his husband’s head came to rest over his shoulder.

It was the truth. This wasn’t a bad day, just one with memories paying a visit and making him treasure what they had achieved. Years calmed down a lot of things, for good or bad, but he was glad they and their feelings had stayed.


End file.
